Edward's Moon
by Sup.Sarah
Summary: Edward's point of view of New Moon from 'The phone call' with Rosalie. Not a one-shot anymore!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, what am I doing, another story! Well don't worry, this is only a one-shot that I thought about when reading the 'New Moon Extra Rosalie'. You can find this on Stephenie Meyer's site, it's with all of the other outtakes and extra's for the books, make sure that you go onto the New Moon page. There is also a link at the end of the authors note, see how easy I make this!**

This continues on from http:/www[dot]stepheniemeyer[dot]com/pdf/nm_extras_rosalie[dot]pdf

"_He's at the funeral." The boy finally answered._

_I snapped the phone shut again._

"He's at the funeral." The words echoed round my head, swimming with nothing, there was nothing anymore. No life, no meaning, no thoughts. Just silence.

But then the thoughts came rushing back, along with the pain. Bella was _dead_. She had left me.

"No." I groaned, starting to shake.

And I had thought that things couldn't get any worse, that the mountain of pain that had situated itself on top of me could get no heavier. But That was wrong, I had mislead myself, again. There were no words to describe this pain. I dropped the phone, the stupid meaningless plastic that had delivered the horrid news to me, on the wooden floor just next to me, leaning forward and wrapping my arms around my torso. "Bella." I whispered.

"He's at the funeral."

"He's at the funeral."

"He's at the funeral."

"NO!" I roared, scaring away any of the brave scattering rats that had ventured close to me, sensing my weakness probably.

She couldn't be dead, she couldn't be like that, not her, not my Bella.

The image was to much for me to take, the image was so clear, but I couldn't stop myself from imagining. What would this event look like? Bella dressed up in fancy clothes, her brown hair brushed and her lavender lids closed over her eyes, eyes that would never sparkle of see through me again. Her face and body would have to be distorted, from the fall of course. I had seen Esme after her jump, I knew what she would look like.

"No!" I chocked on the sob that racked my body. I tried to shake away the images, but I couldn't, no, I shouldn't. This was my fault. I should have been there, I should have saved her. I should have never let this happen.

Charlie and Renee would weep over their daughters body, Renee would not have any clear thoughts, merely flashes of Bella, Bella as a baby, Bella going to school, Bella growing up, Bella moving to Forks, Bella in the hospital after her 'accident'.

Charlie would be feeling guilty, he would be blaming himself – but this wasn't his fault. No, this was my fault. Everybody knew that, I was to blame for this.

Alice would be there too, no doubt, probably Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. They would weep for the daughter, the sister and the best friend that they had lost.

Because of me.

The guilt wracked my body again and I started to choke on the thick air that surrounded me.

Bella.

My Bella.

How was the world still spinning? There were people laughing and dancing from the carnival that was taking place just streets away from where I sat. Did they not know? How? Isabella Swan was dead to the world and they still had the audacity to dance and…..just work? How did they function, didn't they know?

I started to sob, but I may have been before but I just realized. What did that matter? She was gone. She had taken herself away from the world, away from me.

Then a new kind of guilt hit me, along with the pain that always came along for the ride too.

She died believing the lie that I told her. The angle, the symbol of purity died thinking that I didn't want her, that I didn't love her, that she wasn't good for me! Ha! I chocked again.

And now how would she know? Was she watching over me now? Did she see my grief at the loss of her, had she seen what I was like before? Did she know the truth now? She just had to know. I would Beg God to let me see her, just for a moment, _please_, just so that the vampire could explain the reasons for his departure to the angle Because she just had to know.

Bella Bella Bella Bella.

Gone, left me behind.

Well, not for long.

I chocked back another sob, strangely determined, but still numb, and still guilty and sick and suffering from a crippling pain. Was that ever possible? To feel all of those things but to still be numb? I wasn't sure.

I stood up and picked up the phone. I should call again, just to check, to make sure that the boy wasn't lying, that she was still alive. But I opened the phone and I just couldn't press the keys. But how could I? Because I knew that I hadn't imagined that phone call, and I knew that I couldn't hold myself together long enough to get this done if I heard that news again. What would I do then? Then the pain would be prolonged until I got myself together again, and that could take another few hours, I wasn't quite sure how long I had just spent this time. I could miss a flight. That would be bad, very bad, because that was the fastest way to end this, to end me.

Would I somehow be allowed to join her?

I prayed so, I actually prayed.

I composed myself again and grabbed my bag, I knew that I would need my passport.

I walked slowly to the street, ignoring the stares that I got. Nobody had known that I was up there. I was glad that the night had come, that would make things easier.

I should call Esme, or Carlisle, or one of my family members, maybe even leave a voicemail message, but there was no point. I threw the plastic to a garbage bin, ignoring the looks that I got from some teenagers. I got to the street corner and heard one of the boys, and than all of them calling to me. That thing was ringing, again. I gasped and clutched my head. That thing! I never get good news from that.

'Just make the pain stop.' I thought. 'Please, just let me see her, let this stop now, I beg you, let me see her soon! Please!' I prayed.

I got to the airport, not quite sure how. Just happy that I was here. I went up to the ticket booth, glad that one was open.

"I need a ticket to Italy, Florence, now." I told her, my voice sounding weak.

She nodded, not questioning anything and I was glad that she spoke english, I hadn't thought to speak spanish. I showed her the passport and she nodded, handing me over my ticket after I had paid. There were only twenty minutes till I boarded, so I sat at the terminal, trying not to think, but failing.

'No, you need to hold yourself together for now, just wait, you can remember her on the plane. Just wait.'

But waiting was harder than I had thought, as was not thinking. Thinking about her was all that I did lately, the only thing that bought me any thing close to comfort. The pain was still there but was dulled slightly after I thought of her.

The voices were mostly gone, not much was registering anymore, just the pain, and the need for her, to see her again, and my prayers. Maybe God would be merciful, all that I could do was hope, and pray.

My plane was called and I boarded, that first one there and that first one seated. Up I curled, drawing my knees up to my chest and rested my head on top of them. I don't know if the stewardess came over to tell me to put my seat belt back on. But I do remember that Bella would have chasted me, telling me to act inconspicuously and run her little fingers through my hair trying to calm me.

'But if she were here, you wouldn't be doing this so what does that matter?' I thought, groaning again. The woman the next seat over glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Are you alright?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

"No." My voice sounded weak, pained.

"What's wrong?" She asked again.

I took a moment to answer her, "She's dead." I muttered. "She took herself away from me."

"Oh." The woman said, "I am so sorry." and than she didn't say anything more.

I wanted to tell that woman that she should of already known this, that she should be sad to, that the world that we knew had ended, but I couldn't tell her that. I couldn't say Bella's name. Thinking about her was one thing, speaking of her was another completely.

The plane was on the tarmac, the second longest flight that I had ever endured. I slowly made my way through the airport, not caring about the stares that I was given – most likely regarding the rugged clothing that I was sporting.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.'

'You Promised.'

The memories hit me again, and I gasped and wrapped my arms round my midsection again. How could I have told her that I didn't want her, all of those promises that I had broken? Those lies, they should have never been uttered.

'Oh God just let me make this right, please, I beg of you!'

The run to Volterra was fast enough after I knew what direction to go to. Before and hour had passed I was walking through the gates. I figured that if I just walked round for a little while than I would either hear them, see them, or that they would find me. I wasn't disappointed. An iron hand clasped round my arms, yanking my into an ally that was lit by a street light.

"What are you doing here? Do you realize what this place holds?" He asked me.

"Yes, I am here to talk to the brothers, I seek their assistance."

"And just what is your name?" He asked me, suspicious of my request.

"Edward Cullen."

"Cullen!" The vampire knew of Carlisle, he remembered him from when he visited here. The vampires thoughts filled with respect, but shock that he had survived, and made another.

He silently questioned if I was really a 'relative' of the other Cullen that he knew.

"Carlisle changed me, he is my mentor. Now may I please go to speak to the brothers." I told him , and he nodded.

We walked through the alleyway and than jumped through a sewer gate, that was a little strange, an odd welcoming for the vampires that wished to see the Volturi. We ran until we reached an alleyway, and than an elevator. Another few hallways and I was getting impatient. I wanted to speak to the brothers and see if they would help me.

"Let me go to speak to them, to see if they are ready to speak to you." He left me with the human receptionist, an Italian woman named Pandora. Ironic considering where she worked. She was tired and couldn't wait until Gianna, the other receptionist, came to take over for her. She had worked for twelve hours straight and was glad to be getting off in approximately eighteen minutes. She wanted to sleep, but also wanted to prove herself worthy to the Volturi. She didn't want to be turned, but they were keeping her here. Aro thought that she would have a gift after she had changed and after watching an almost attack, he decided to keep her with the Volturi. She was disgusted by Gianna, who actually wanted to be one of the guard members, who wanted to take away the people's lives.

She was right, she shouldn't want to be like us. If only Bella had thought like that,

'Don't think like that! '

I sighed again, wrapping my arms even tighter round my midsection.

"The brothers will see you know, Aro is quite curious to hear from you." Demetri said. Than I realized the double meaning that came with his words. Aro would be able to see everything once I had touched him. But I needed to co-operate with him, to make him take my life. But if I were to anger him, he might just be happier to kill me. But what if they said no. What would I do than? I would have to force their hand.

But he would see every thought that I had had about Bella, every picture, every fantasy about her. He would see everything about my family, all of their thoughts. But they would get why I had done this, they would forgive me.

I walked through the hallway and to the throne room, or so Demetri had thought of the room to be. The three brothers sat above everybody else on a raised platform. They really did see themselves as superior to the other people that worked for them and that visited them. The vampire that sat on the middle seat jumped up and glided over to me, a beaming smile on his surprisingly frail looking face. His skin was, of course, still the chalky white that it had been in Carlisle's memory, but the frailness had been exaggerated. He looked as though a heavy breeze could destroy him, though I knew that this wasn't how things could work.

"Edward! It is so great to meet you! Is it true, do you really come from my good friend Carlisle!" He asked, the curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

I nodded.

"And is he well?"

"Yes, he and my entire family are well."

"There are more?" He asked me, his voice now ringing with the curiosity, as the word 'family' swam round his mind. His thought's were Latin, he obviously thought that I could hear what he was thinking.

"Yes."

"How many?"

"There is Carlisle, his mate and wife Esme. Than there are Rosalie, her mate Emmett, Jasper and his mate Alice. They were all sired by Carlisle except for Jasper and Alice. They developed a consciences by themselves and decided to join us. That was just above fifty years ago now." I put a great emphasis on the world conscious.

"Amazing! And do you all stick to this unusual diet?"

"Yes, and we are all healthy, we all stick to the diet and retain the strength of your average vampire." A vampire that sat on one of the chairs that were scattered round the room snorted at the word average.

"May I see Edward, you must know what my gift is." I nodded, putting my hand in his. His eyes widened at first and than they glowed with happiness. I felt dizzy, seeing all of my memories, and than they were thrown back at me from his mind.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." He muttered, but than he got to that bit, that bit that changed my life. Aro saw as her scent hit me, as that van almost hit her, as I drove her home from Port Angeles, as we went together to the meadow, as I got her from James and as I left her. As I wondered about the world, looking for Victoria. As I got that phone call, that phone call from Rosalie.

"You met your singer and than mated to her."

"Yes." 'I would rather die than be away from you'

"You told a human, and than you left that human."

"Yes." 'If that's what you want.'

"But she is dead now."

"Yes." 'She threw herself off of a Cliff.'

I groaned.

"And now you wish to join her?"

"Please!" 'You are not allowed to hurt yourself!'

He thought for a moment and I wished that I had taken the time to learn latin.

"Let me talk to the brothers, we will get you when we have reached a decision." I walked back to the receptionist desk and the two human girls were there. Pandora was telling her replacement about the day that she had had, any calls that she needed to make, flights that needed to be booked and the humans that were coming to the city later today. Apparently it was feeding day. They both stared at me after I sat on the couch. Pandora, a woman that seemed to be quite nice, noted the expression in my eyes, the way that I held myself.

'Something happened to him, he looks distraught.'

Gianna however was thinking about my age. 'He look about eighteen, but he could be over a thousand.'

"Just over one hundred actually." I gasped, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

"You can read our thought's! Just like Aro!"

"Not the same, but close enough. You shouldn't want to be like this, this existence isn't something that anybody should want."

"Did your mate want this?" Demetri asked, not wanting to be rude but generally curious.

I gasped again. "Yes."

"Than why….?"

"Because she deserves better than me!"

"Whatever." We waited in silence for the next few moments.

"The brothers will see us now." Demetri said, somebody had talked to him through the now open doorway. They were all still thinking in Latin so I had no idea what decision they had come to.

"So will you?" I asked Aro, point blank.

"Edward, I don't think that that would be for the best." I blanched, how little he knew. "We think that with a gift like yours, that destroying you would be…..wasteful….. Also I would not want to hurt my good old friend Carlisle." He finished with a nod.

"But I need you to do this, I don't want to live this life without her."

But Aro continued as if I had not spoken. "We wish to offer you a place with our guard. You could keep your diet of course, If ThaT was what you so wished."

I just stared at him – as he being serious.

"You think that I would want to life a life ruled by you? When she's not here too?"

"This is a great opportunity Edward, we could offer you many things."

"You can't get me her back."

"Edward you should consider this."

"No, and If you choose not to kill me, than I will make you."

"What do you mean?"

"I won't leave you a choice!" I could see what I could do now. I could go hunting maybe, though any blood but hers would pale. There were many things that I could do that would expose us.

"Edward that would be very unwise."

"Well what could you do?" I chuckled. "Kill me and give me what I want, or let me go and risk me exposing us again?" His jaw tightened and I knew that I was winning, Aro could see that he couldn't win this situation.

"I will not kill you now Edward."

"Well I warned you." Than I spun on my heal and ran from the castle, through the way that I had come. It was four o'clock now and I was glad to know that at this time tomorrow, I wouldn't be on the earth. Now I just had to think about what I was going to do. There were different scenarios running through my head, so many possibilities.

I could go hunting again, that would cause a stir and definitely anger the three brothers. I would have to kill more than just one person, no children though, and no women. Just men, probably older people but there was no guaranteeing that I would be able to stop once I got started. But that would be the easiest way.

But than I started to think about Carlisle, how sad he would be that I was dead, but how he would be disappointed that I had killed so many innocent people just so that I could get what I wanted. I didn't want to disappoint him, no I couldn't do that to him.

Hunting was not an option, killing people was not an option and I was disgusted with myself for even trying to convince myself that I could.

'You're not a monster.' Carlisle had said.

'How dare you even think that! You're not a monster, you're my angel.' Bella had told me, trying to defend my soul. I gasped again.

Oh, how I loved her, and I knew that she loved me too. Just not enough, I had argued with myself. She didn't love me as much as I loved her – she was just a human, how could she? Was I wrong about that though? Could she possible love me with the intensity of a vampire, or even more with the intensity that I loved her? Was I the sole reason that she jumped off of that cliff?

'No! Don't think about that stuff!'

I could do something else. There had to be something else that I could do that would expose me that didn't involve murder of inflicting any kind of bodily harm.

I could throw a car thru a wall, but that could be seen as some kind of stunt. There had to be something that couldn't be described as a parlor trick. I could run round the square, maybe bare my teeth to a few people. But there would be the sun to worry about.

Oh. The sun.

I could keep this simple, easy. I could just walk into the light, they would automatically know that I was not human, there would be know way to describe that. I would do it at midday, when there were bound to be more people about I just had to last that long.

Just eight hours. I lost myself in my memories.

Just seven hours. She filled my thoughts, her voice, her smile, her scent.

Just six hours. I was surely a monster.

Just five hours. The sun had risen but I was safe, the shadows that surrounded the alleyway that I was sitting at were hiding me. There were red banners and flags everywhere, people wearing red cloaks. Somebody rose banner over the top of one of the buildings. I translated the sign.

'Saint Marcus's Day'.

That was good, they would be very unhappy if I screwed things up for them on such a special holiday from them.

Just four hours. I could wait for her, I would wait for her.

Bella.

_Bella._

How could she take herself away from me?

Why couldn't I have just gone back earlier, I had been so close so many times. Why couldn't I have just stayed with her the whole time, to think of all of the time that we could have had together. The heart beats that I missed, the countless nights that I could have held her, watched her as she slept. There were so many smiles and days that I could have seen, that I could have spent with her but I didn't, instead I threw that all away. I should have listened to Alice, every time. She always knew, I never should have resisted the first time, when we first met, I should have allowed myself to love her straight away. I should have stayed with the woman that made all of my senses sing. I loved her so much, I wanted to give her everything.

But she was dead.

I groaned at that, unable to keep the sobs at bay.

'H-how do you know my name?'

'I think that everybody knows your name.'

Bella.

She had been so strong, so brave, so innocent. I broke her, I made her give up, I made her stop trying, I made her feel pain.

I broke Bella.

I groaned, no, how could I, I was a monster.

_Bella._

Just two hours, just two hours until you might see her again.

Why had I left, had I really doubted that she would ever have a soul? Surely she would never be forsaken. But hadn't I forsaken her? I had, by all rights, abandoned her, disappeared seemingly without a trace, she had probably never found the things that I had kept for her under her loose floor board. What would her reaction have been if she had found them? Would she have cared, would she have thought that despite these items of affection from not only my family but myself, that I still harbored no romantic feelings toward her? Would they have confused her? Made her sad or happy. Would she have wished that I had taken them with me, or left them some where that she could find earlier? Would she understand that I still loved her, still wanted her everyway? Would she have tried to find me and my family? Obviously she would know that we weren't going to L.A., but would she have any idea? She knew that we had a family up in Denali, would she have started there? The Denali's would have helped her, they knew all about Bella and what she was to us.

I thought back to the day that we had given her those things, her birthday – the day that everything went wrong. How happy we had been in the first photo, how she had failed to see her beauty and folded the picture in half, hiding the part the showed me her glorious features. The flight tickets so that she could go and see her mother, and I could meet her under happier circumstances. The CD full of my compositions that she claimed that she loved so much, that she had shared tears of joy over more than once. I groaned again, she had loved me, I knew that, and I had thrown her away in the forest like trash. I growled. How had I been so foolish! Why had she believed me so easily! Did she really believe that my love for her was so fickle? Did she really believe that I didn't want her, that she was no good for me?

Of course, I had spent days analyzing this over and over again. Trying to grasp why she did that, why I did that, why we couldn't just be happy together. I messed everything up, she was the main point of light in my life and I let her dull, I watched as the light faded from her eyes and she began to except the lies that I spoke to her, the woman that lit up my life, that made my miserable existence worth living, that gave me the best almost year of my life.

'She wanted to say goodbye but I convince her that a clean break would be better for you.'

Alice, I should have just listened to her all along.

You never bet against Alice.

'Edward?'

'Yes.'

'I am betting on Alice.'

Alice was right though, she had only seen to outcomes for Bella. Death or Vampire. She died, though not the way that Alice had predicted.

A tiny part of me wanted to hope, if Alice was always right, and she saw me killing Bella, maybe she wasn't really dead. Alice's vision had been so clear and even when I tried to ignore Bella, those futures were always there, not always as clear but still there. The last time that I had visited them those visions were still there. Alice had marched straight up to me and told me, shown me all that she could see, which wasn't much, she was loosing Bella.

Bella that was screaming in her bed as she slept, plagued by nightmares that I wasn't there to wake her from.

Bella walking thru the forest.

Bella eating pizza with Charlie, looking miserable but trying to look happy, trying to fool the man.

Bella crying.

Bella throwing out her music.

Bella crying, screaming, constantly.

The clock chimed eleven and the people that had started to swarm the plaza covered their ears and eyes and they looked up at the clock tower that stood boldly above the plaza. Little children screamed and laughed. Older people spoke about the events of the day, told their children the stories and talked about the noise.

One hour, just one hour until I could revel myself to the humans and be killed by the Volturi. How keenly I looked upon the death. I gave a sparing thought to the family, what would they think when Alice told them what had happened? Would she see what I was doing, did she dare to tell the others. Were they going to come and try to get me, to take me back home. Did they accept m decision and decide to let me be. I hoped but knew that they would not do that. Esme was be so sad, her first new son taking his life, just like she had tried to do, just days after her daughter too took her life, the exact same way that she had. She must be in such a state. Carlisle would be devastated, but hold himself together for the rest of the family. Carlisle would not want to leave his wife during her time of need, but if she gave the slightest hint of desire for him to come and help me, to get me, he would be at the airport faster than any of the others.

I hoped that they would be alright, that they could forgive me for this. Part of me wished that I still had that mobile phone, or muster up the will to go and get someway of communication to tell them that I needed them to let me do this, that them coming was to dangerous, and that they should go back home and get over me, that they should be happy with their mates and their family and live their lives basking in the joy that a mate bought to your life.

I had given up all hope of falling in love, of ever finding the woman that could make my heart sing. But I did, after so many years or loneliness that I never tried to acknowledge. She had lit my whole world up, she had made everything better and made my more than mundane life so wonderful. And what had I done? I had given her up so that she could live happily, I practically tried to thrust he into the arms of another man, warred between wanting her for me and only me and fighting off anybody else that tried to claim her as their mate and knowing what was best for her, what was natural for her, wanting her to marry and love and have children, than grandchildren and than to die. And I had planned to follow her after she had died. That was the only part of the plan that had worked, only much sooner than I had expected. The urge to go back to her had been so strong, if only I had followed, we could be happy right now. I could be watching her slepp or kissing her senseless, not that that had ever been hard. She had always wanted more but taken happily whatever I had given to her. And I had wanted to give her more, so, so much more.

I had wished that I had the strength, or really, the lack of strength, to take our physical relationship to a higher level but knew that I never could. I would bite her or crush her or both. And that was why I had needed to leave.

I had wanted to be the one that she married, that grew their children within her and that watched them grow up. I wanted to be that one that grew up with her, that grew old and that died with her. But I wasn't human, I wasn't natural, and so I couldn't offer her what was right for her.

I knew that I would always remain hers, but wondered if she had continued to be mine after I had left. Had she given her touch or her heart to another? Had they been with her in ways that I had not, could not?

The thought caused me to growl.

'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb….'

'What a stupid lamb.'

'What a sick, masochistic lion.'

I made a noise, part groan, part sob.

Bella, _Bella._

The clock started to chime again.

One the first chime, my body started to relax, it was time.

The second chime, I started to stand up, I would finally be dead, so close now, so close to seeing her again.

The third chime, I started to walk to the end of the ally.

The forth chime and I was just there, just so close now.

The fifth chime and I undid my shirt, took of the white material and let the material drop next to me. I could hear her screaming, she was here with me. "Edward!" Her voice rang again and again, did she not want me to do this? Did she not want me with her or was she worried about me again? I smiled slightly, even with death she still worried about the wrong things.

The sixth chime, I stood still, still hearing her. "Edward, no!" Yes, my love, this must happen now. I could see her behind my lids, and she was a vision to behold.

The seventh chime, and I smiled slightly, again, happy that her face and her voice where the last thing that I would hear, that I could see. The sunlight was very warm to me and I could feel it from here, it warmed me slightly. "No! Edward look at me!" Oh but I am, my love. Don't you know that, don't you know that I always see you? I took a step forward, and now I was a step closer to seeing the real thing, that real Bella. Oh, how that though gave me hope.

The eighth chime and smiled slightly again, that was more than I had in months. I went to take another step, this one would put me in the light. But something stopped me, something soft and warm, something that felt right with me. Something that smelled like flowers, like freesia.

_Bella._

I automatically caught the angle, she hadn't stopped me from entering the light, she had just met me there once I had.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at her, her deep brown chocolate eyes, her heart shaped face, so, so beautiful.

"Amazing," I said quietly, knowing that she could hear the awe in my voice. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," The angle gasped. Why was she breathless, had she run to me? Or had my still hard chest knocked the breath from her? "You've got to get back into the shadow's. You have to move!"

'Why?' I wanted to ask her. 'We were both dead now, we were both in Heaven, why would we be punished here? Surely I could stand in the sun.' But I didn't want to talk, no I wanted to let her talk, wanted to absorb everything. She was pressing against my chest, maybe trying to get me to move, but I was happy here, we were together again, so why did she look so worried. But there was something else In her eyes, something that I craved to see. There was love in her eyes, a hint of joy even. I hoped that I was really seeing this, that I wasn't just imagining things again.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing. They're very good." I said quietly after she didn't say anything. Maybe by speaking to her, I would get a response. I pressed my lips against her hair. Her scent was still amazing, still so tempting but I could resist, I could always resist. "Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty." Would she see the symbolism that came with my words? Would she remember the day of her eighteenth birthday? The day that we watched the movie together, wrapped up on her couch. Her scent still hurt my throat, but I could manage,, I could always manage to control the beast. "You smell just exactly the same as always, so maybe this is hell. Don't care. I will take it." I said jokingly, how could we be in hell if she was here. She was good and pure, she could never go to hell.

"I'm not dead, and neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" What did she mean that we weren't dead? But the angle started to struggle in my arms, why was she struggling, did she not want me to hold on to her?

"What was that?"

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi – " I didn't let her finish.

The words that she had spoken made everything come crashing back; The still chiming clock in the background, the thousands of thoughts, two of which were heading our way.

…_.Aro says not to kill Edward, but what if the boy starts to struggle, we must not cause a scene…._

…_.was that a girl that was with him?..._

I spun her round and put her back up against the wall, spreading my arms and crouching defensively in front of her. Oh no no no, I had led her to her death. I had just gotten her back and now she was facing death, once again, because of me. Will the catastrophes never end? How did my love even find me? Surely one of my family embers must have brought her here, but didn't they know how dangerous that was! She would surely be killed, or changed – neither of these things were preferable. I wanted her forever, of course, how could I not, but I was not willing to risk her soul.

The two vampires slithered their way into the dark ally, sticking to the walls until they were sure that no sunlight would catch them, even in their dark cloaks.

"Greetings gentlemen." I kept my voice calm, pleasant, as if they were acquaintances. One of these men I recognized as the man that had snorted when I had said 'strength of the average vampire', the other was the one that had taken me to see the brothers when I got here earlier today. "I don't think that I'll be requiring your services today." Still calm, I must remain patient, they can't see how much they affect me. "I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

_As if_

_Felix wants the girl, I know that look, she does smell divine though. I am glad that we get to feed today, it was been to long._

"Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" The bigger one, Felix whispered menacingly.

"I don't believe that will be necessary." I was more forceful now, I would not risk her anymore. They would want to take her,

_We must in force the rules Edward, you must know that._

"I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules."

_You told that girl, the one that died._

I winced. 'She is alive, not dead, don't think like that Edward, you need to protect her.'

"Felix mealy meant to point out the proximity of the sun, let us seek better cover."

I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that.

_This can be peaceful Edward, as you said, you have broken no rules._

"I'll be right behind you, Bella, why don't you go back to the square and enjoy the festival?" I told her, not putting emotion into my voice. Maybe they would think that she didn't know?

"No, bring the girl." Felix leered, thinking of her taste, of the scent.

I growled, the monster would never get his bloodstained hands on her.

"I don't think so." I replied, my voice cold and firm. I shifted my stance slightly, ready to defend her should Felix or Demetri make and advance.

"No." I saw Bella mouth the word, concerned again for me. Did she not get the danger that she was in front of, why could she not grasp the enormity of this, why does she have no sense of self preservation?

"Shh." I murmured to her, wanting to offer the angel any sense of comfort that I could.

"Felix, not here." Demetri said. He was the more responsible one, he knew that we could not fight or cause a scene with so many humans around, there were families that had a clear view of what was happening, one in particular that was becoming increasingly alarmed. Demetri turned to me again. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

"Certainly, but the girl goes free." Aro was interested in her and disappointed when he became aware that she was dead, he thought that her possible gift was intriguing and was interested to know if she was immune to his power, as it was so similar to mine.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." No you're not. "We have rules to obey."

"Than I'm afraid that I won't be able to accept Aro's invitation, Demetri."

"That's just fine." Felix purred, _we can take you both right here. You may be a struggle but I can get the girl before she can even scream. _

"Aro will be disappointed." _Don't make this difficult._

"I'm sure that he will survive the letdown." They knew that I would not go with them, so they started to come closer, in hopes to force me deeper into the ally. They did not want to cause a scene. I would easily follow them, but not with Bella here, the girl must be safe. Then her thoughts hit me.

_Don't back away Edward! I'll be right there! Shit, why can't I see! _Countless visions started to flash in Alice's mind. Bella dead, all of us dead, Alice returning home alone, distraught. Bella as a vampire. The three of us with the Volturi, Jasper eventually joining us. Bella and I as members with red eyes, mine filled with disgust but love. Us back at Forks, going to school again, with Bella in my arms, looking away from the people that were staring at us.

_Yes! Now lets just try to stick with that one._

**So this was meant to be a one shot, but if I like the response that I get and if I get the time, I might continue and do the rest of new moon, maybe even change a few things around. If I were to do that, and to change things, what would you want?**

**Would Bella accept the proposal? Would she take Edward back? Would there be more Edward – Jacob tension?**

**Review people! I can't please you if I don't know what you want!**


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this 'one-shot' might turn into a full story. The new boy, and the last two chapter of a second chance are still the main focus, but I like where this is going. However, I am a student a need to focus on school more than the awesomness that is fanfiction. So, enjoy!

* * *

Previously - _Don't back away Edward! I'll be right there! Shit, why can't I see! _Countless visions started to flash in Alice's mind. Bella dead, all of us dead, Alice returning home alone, distraught. Bella as a vampire. The three of us with the Volturi, Jasper eventually joining us. Bella and I as members with red eyes, mine filled with disgust but love. Us back at Forks, going to school again, with Bella in my arms, looking away from the people that were staring at us.

_Yes! Now lets just try to stick with that one._

Edward Point Of View –

My head whipped round to the other side of the alley. I could see the other two vampires copy my movements in my peripheral vision.

Part of me was relieved that Alice was here. She could help us, though her visions were by no means happy. I tried to only think of the last vision, the others were all too ghastly. If Alice could see us all going back to Forks, and Bella allowing me to be with her again, I would do anything to make that happen.

The other part of me wanted to scream at her. Don't get me wrong I would be forever grateful to me sister for coming to get me, but couldn't she have left Bella back in Washington and come to get me by herself. Though, if she had done that, I would probably already be to dead, or I wouldn't not have believed her.

But honestly, my sister had to know the danger that Bella would be put in by being here. Bella and Alice were sisters', they were the best of friends, Alice would not want any harm to come to my love. Had Alice really not know what could happen here?

"Let's behave ourselves shall we? There are ladies present." Alice said lightly, though I could hear the well hidden tension. She practically skipped to my side and stood to face the other two vampires.

_Fuck, now what do we do? We can't take the two of them without alerting any suspicion. _Felix thought.

_We were not expecting two, we need another member of the guard. Please Felix, I know that look, do not do anything stupid!_

"We are not alone." Alice said. The family that I had seen earlier, the ones that were alarmed, had grown even more so. The mother was speaking urgently to her husband and I could just make out what she was saying.

"Look at them! And that poor girl looks terrified, and that boy that is standing in front of her! He looks like he is trying to protect her. Do something!" The husband nodded and walked forwards to some of the police that were dressed up for the occasion.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable." The more controlled vampire said.

"Let's, and we will leave now with no now the wiser." I said. They were right though, there was no way that they could easily take us without causing to much suspicion. Things were going to be alright.

"At least let us discuss this more privately."

The little family was joined by more of the police and this irritated the Volturi guards. They were thirsty and much more snappy –no pun intended – than usual. I was frustrated. I could see how Bella looked through the minds of the humans. She was terrified, she had no idea what was going to happen. And neither did I. I could see in Demetri and Felix's minds that they were going to get us to go and see the brothers.

And then I heard her.

"No." I snapped my teeth together so loudly that Bella could probably hear.

_Incompetent twats can't do anything right. But how hard can this be? The boy wants to die and the boy broke the rules. Obviously we will kill Edward and that was what the child wanted. We bother to resist? _

"Enough." Jane said. I knew enough about her from Carlisle that she was highly respected and highly dangerous. There was no way to know whether or not her gift could affect Bella but I did not want to take that risk.

_Look how defensive Edward is being. I know that you can hear me mind reader. You can know what I do first hand if you like. I have absolutely no problem testing my abilities on that little human girl. _

I dropped my arms, knowing that she was not joking. "Jane."

_That's a good little boy._

"Follow me." _And bring the human girl to. _

Felix gestured for me, Alice and Bella to go first. _There was no point in fighting Edward.._

I walked after my sister and wrapped my arm round Bella's tiny waist. She was so much smaller than before, though she had grown up a little bit. But her waist was so tiny, I could feel the tiny bones from her hip sticking up and felt another wave of guilt hit me. Not only did she try to kill herself, but she starved herself to. I wanted to speak to her, to get some answers and to hear her voice again, but now was not the time, not just yet. But I would eventually get the answers that I needed. I was determined to do that. Surely Aro would not kill us, Aro was much to interested in Bella and Alice and myself to do that. Aro was a collector, and Aro wanted to collect the gifts that we had. But would Bella be changed?

She looked up at me with frantic eyes that were silently questioning me what was going to happen to us. I shook my head, not knowing, and not wanting the others to know who she was quite yet.

"Well, Alice," I said as we walked. "I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

_You think that I would let you get away with this?_

"It was my mistake. It was my job to set it right." Her thoughts were distant, she was trying to block me though she did want me to see. She though that now was the wrong time.

"What happened?"

"It was my mistake. It was my job to set it right." Her thoughts were distant, she was trying to block me though she did want me to see. She thought that now was the wrong time.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story." _I think that Bella would prefer to tell you but she would probably edit. _"In summary she did jump off a cliff, but she wasn't trying to kill herself. Bella's all about extreme sports these days." I could feel the heat of Bella's blush against my side.

_Edward, how could you be so stupid! I told you! I told you that she would react badly and she did! There's been all sorts that she has been doing, but the real problem is what she has not been doing! You practically killed her Edward! Plus she befriended Jacob Black! _

"Hm." I said coldly. Jacob Black. That was probably that same Jacob that had crashed the prom last year, the same boy that had told me that Bella was dead. Alice knew that this information would not be enough, or maybe she was just really angry or thought that I needed to know all of this.

_And Jacob Black? Remember? Well guess what? The wolves are back and Black is one of them! Her new best friend is a werewolf! And she spends all of her time with the lot of them! Why? You might ask. Because not only was she dead inside after the love of her life and her family ditched her, but almost al of her friends ditched her too. And after she started to come back to life Jacob Black became one of her only friends, the only person that could make her happy! Not to mention that the idiot is the exact opposite of you, though I suspect that that might just be the reason that she spends so much of the time with the boy._

Well that hurt. Had this boy taken my pace in Bella's heart?

_Not to mention that Victoria has been there! They were protecting Bella from Victoria when we should have been doing that. She has been trying to get to her for months!_

Victoria after Bella! So I was right, but also completely wrong at the same time. I hadn't even been on the right continent.

_And the cliff! She jumped off of a cliff 'for fun'. But what kind of a person does that? Not Bella. I think that something else was going on because she was smiling when she jumped and her scream did not sound at all scared. _

I had not achieved anything by leaving had I? Not only had I made the both of us completely miserable but I was not there to protect her from Victoria or the wolves.

But I could not think about that now. She was here with me and she was alive. Even if she did not want me I would be going back to Forks with her. I would protect her and I would stay in the shadows of her life just incase she ever needed me.

But right now I must focus on getting her from this place alive and human. We were getting closer to the drain that would lead us to the castle and I could hear Jane's thoughts on the subject. _And we can't even run with the girl. We have going to have to go at a human pace. If she makes me late for Heidi I will just eat her instead._ She thought as she dropped through the drain.

Bella, clearly, had not noticed Jane's sudden departure. She did however notice when Alice went, her frantic heart beat picking up speed.

"It's alright Bella." I said quietly, hoping that I was right.

'_Bella? So this is the human girl – mate thing.' _Demetri thought. I internally flinched, knowing that I had given away another advantage that I might have had. "Alice will catch you."

She eyed the drain before slowly walking forward, before swinging her legs and speaking to my sister. "Alice?"" She said quietly.

"I'm right here Bella." I could hear Alice, but was preoccupied by Felix's sigh. Not wanting to make them any angrier, I took a hold of Bella's wrists and slowly lowered her into the hole, hoping that Alice would catch her. I could see Alice with her arms already spread in preparation.

"Ready?"

"Drop her."

I let her go, watching as her eyes closed and winced as I heard the thud as her thin body met Alice's hard arms. She would more than likely bruise, just another infliction on her body. My wrists felt empty now, without her warm flesh and the pulse of her beating blood underneath the thin pale cover of skin. I watched as Alice stood Bella upright before standing upright and stepping through. I landed with a light thud next to Bella and took her into my arms again, missing the feeling of her thumping, beating heart next to me. Felix dropped next to me, but Demetri swung on one arm onto a steel handle bar that was next to the grate, closing the grate before letting go and landing just as lightly as I had next to his brother in arms.

We started to walk, our footsteps and breaths and Bella's pulsing heartbeat echoing round thr corridor. The thoughts that I could hear were loud but I tried my best to block them all. Jane was thirsty, Demetri was calculating and Felix was restless and wanted to fight. Alice was looked for an outcome that she liked but I could not bring myself to watch. So instead I focused on Bella, wishing that I knew what she was thinking. Did she think that she knew what was coming? Had she expected this, had she come here fully aware that death was an option? If she did, was she actually prepared to die for me, for a vampire? For somebody that had left her in that little town, by herself in the forest? Why? Could she still feel for me some semblance of romantic emotions? Would she ever consider taking me back?

I couldn't help myself, I just had to touch her. I traced her features with my fingers and kissed her hair and looked her over. She was thinner, her cheeks bones more prominent than healthy and her hair dull and lank. I could feel her clutching tighter to me, particularly whenever I pressed my face into her hair, trying to breathe in her scent. Did she think that I was saying goodbye to her? Didn't she know that I would fight t the death for her, I would not give up, we would stay together and I prayed that she left this place as a human. I don't know what I would do if she were changed. I still want her to stay with me forever but now just wasn't the time. She should not have to make this decision right now.

Bella was shaking slightly in my arms, and because of her heart beat I had thought that that was due to fear, but when her teeth started to shake I realized my mistake. I hastily but regretfully went to let go of her, but she clung to me instead. "No!" she stuttered, and I coincided by rubbing my arm along her, trying to get some type of friction to heat her up.

The walk was so much longer this time and I was getting anxious. What would happen to us?

But I was running out of time to think, we were nearing the end of the alleyway now and we went through another grate. My jaw clenched as I realized where we were going. We were going the exact same way that I had come last time, to the throne room, to the place where they ate, the place where the made their final decisions on every matter that latterly was on life or death, the excitation room, and on a feeding day none the less. Bella sighed against my side, maybe she preferred this. That wouldn't surprise me, humans preferred the light, the warmth, they liked being able to see where they were going. I, on the other hand, completely tensed, and she noticed.

They led us to the elevator and I focused on their thoughts, but tried to keep Bella warm at the same time. I rubbed her arm, trying to produce some type f friction but maintaining my focus on Jane.

'_Master Aro will be so pleased, he wanted them back alive and I brought more than he expected! But what will Aro think other this other girl? I mean, this human has got to be the girl that Edward thought was dead,' _I flinched at the reminder. '_but who's the new girl? Aro wants Edward to join us, unfortunately, but will Aro want this new girl or will I be allowed to dispose of her?' _

Alice then got a vision of herself shrieking in pain with wide eyes and Bella stared at her with watery eyes, as I was standing behind her with pain in my eyes. As soon as the vision came, Alice was overcome with another one, not letting the drier scene affect her.

We got back to the reception area and Gianna noted me with interest again, she was not above looking at my bare chest, which pissed me off more than it usually would of, but at least she was good at controlling her thoughts.

Felix, not so much, he was thinking about what he wanted to do with her after she was changed.

"Jane." Alec's delighted voice broke me from my thoughts, and I watched as the twins embraced each other like lovers. They kissed each others cheeks before looking over at us, Alec hiding his surprise well on the outside, but inside he was screaming in delight, knowing how happy Aro was going to be. Jane would be rewarded, and Jane always shared with her twin brother.

"They send you out for one, and you come back with two…and a half." Alec's dark eyes lingered on my Bella. _'Yummy.'_ My lip pulled back over my teeth and Alec's eyes flickered over to me before looking back at Jane. "Nice work." Jane let out a disgusting laugh, a laugh that masked her true personality. "Welcome back Edward, you seem in a better mood." Alec, unlike Jane, wasn't nearly as opposed to me 'joining the team'.

"Marginally." I said monotonously. I would be better if I knew what was coming, or if they would just let us go. I could feel Bella look up at me, and almost hear her wondering how I could have looked worse. If only she knew.

Alec chuckled, eyes drifting back to Bella. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?" I was about to respond before I heard Felix's horrendous thoughts, pale Bella, limp and hanging in his arms as he drained her.

"Dibs." Felix said, nonchalance saturating Felix's voice. I turned to the monster, the snarl building up in my chest, my instincts going into overdrive._ Protect what's yours! Your mate is at risk!' _They screamed, but even though Felix invited the fight, thoughts almost pleading for me to attack, Alice's touch alerted me as to what I was about to do.

"Patience." She cautioned, and I sighed. _'You know very well what will happen if you start a fight here Edward, we want to keep everybody alive remember?'_

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again." Alec continued as if nothing had happened. They started to lead us to the brothers, but I tried to listen to what was going on, but everybody was speaking in Italian! Where was Rosalie when I actually needed her!

Bella was looking around at the castle room, looking at the other vampires that were walking around before they settled on Aro, her eyes widening and flickering to Alice, then to me then back to Aro, as the vampire glided towards us. Was she scared now? Did she finally see what monsters this kind was?

"Jane, dear one, you've returned!" Aro took in the sight before him, Bella and I wrapped up in each other ad Alice trying to force the visions to come to her. His thoughts screamed in delight.

"Yes Master. I bought him back alive, just as you wished." She loved to be praised by Aro, did she not see how she was brainwashed and tied to the coven?

"Ah, Jane, you are such a comfort to me." Aro turned to us, acting as if Alice and Bella had only just been discovered. "And Alice and Bella too! This is a happy surprise! Wonderful!" Aro started to clap slightly and I was reminded of Alice, then shook that thought. I could tell that Bella was shocked that Aro was aware of her first name even her description. Had Alice not told her of Aro's gift, did Alice even know? "Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Yes, Master." I smirked on the inside that Felix was just as tightly bound as the rest of them. _Pussy._

"You see Edward? What did I tell you?" Not that she was alive, fucker, just that killing me would be a waste, and I still couldn't find a way to think that Aro was right. I had hurt Bella s much, constantly putting her in danger. I no longer wanted to die, but still deserved it. "Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?" _Patience is a virtue Edward, you should be happy that we made you wait._

"Yes, Aro, I am." I couldn't help but to tighten my grip on Bella. _She's alive. _

"I love a happy ending. They are so rare." His thoughts flashed to Marcus and a pretty vampire, but he squashed them before I could get a good read. "But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" Aro turned to Alice, I could almost taste the excitement. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible,"

I learnt my lesson there didn't I, though Rosalie and myself were to blame as well.

"but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible. As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them." _Though this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been a dumbass to start with, either by coming here or leaving her._

"You are too modest, I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

_Edward, what the fuck is he talking about? How has Aro 'observed' what I can see?_

Aro didn't miss mine and Alice's communication.

"I'm sorry," Aro was enjoying this far too much. "we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend to get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." _How I wish that you would join us Edward, we could offer you so much._

Suddenly, I felt a pull towards Aro, as if my subconscious wanted me to join him. And I could see it, maybe I could be happy –

No!

Carlisle had told me about one member of the guard, she could make you bond with the Volturi, that was why the rest of the guards were so faithful to them, they didn't really have a choice.

I snapped myself out of my thoughts, I would never be happy here.

"And also exponentially more powerful," I turned to Alice. "Aro needs physical contact to ear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only here what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

_Fuck, that's not good. _I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Aro didn't miss the look that we shared. _So useful._

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro gestured to us, sighing wistfully. _And the two of them together, the whole family could be useful. And I do miss Carlisle. _"That would be so convenient."

The other brothers were coming now and we all turned to look at them. Bella was slower than the rest of us, but she couldn't hear them. The other two glided in, Caius angry at being disturbed and hungry and Marcus just didn't care. He was thinking about somebody, the girl that had been in Aro's mind. Had they been mated? Where was she now? It was then that it occurred to me the reason that Marcus was always so bland, he was like I had been, Marcus had lost his mate and was nothing now. Then Marcus saw the bond between Bella and I and stumbled. This made me pay attention, vampires were not ones to stumble. Marcus focused on his gift, which I knew was to see the bonds between people, but his vision changed.

There were lines connecting people. They were all different colours, but I figured that the different colour meant what type of relationship that you had. I thought that blue meant sibling. The bond between Jane and Alec, the three brothers, Bella and Alice and Alice and I were Blue, but mine and Alice's was a slightly lighter blue then Bella and Alice's. I thought that this meant that mine and Alice's bond was stronger, but thought that that was only because of how long we had been together. I knew that Alice loved Bella just as much as she loved me, but Alice and I knew each other better then Bella and Alice did. Jane and Alec's was about as bright as mine and Alice's too, but there was only one other blue bond, a pair of vampires that I didn't know.

The bonds between mate's were white and that was fitting. You know, pure love and everything. The bond between Aro and his mate was still white, but didn't seem to shine as much as some of the other mated pairs here.

But when I saw Bella and I through his eyes, I was stunned, shocked, elated, all those words that mean ecstatic. I didn't have the right words.

The bond between us was white, pure, sparkling and shinny white. Ten minutes ago I wasn't even sure if she loved me, if she harbored any romantic feelings towards me at all, but even now, now as we stood possibly facing death and after everything that I had done to her, at one of our weakest moments together, being only topped by the time that I left and the time that we spent apart, we were still noticeably the strongest bonded mated pair here.

Oh yes, Marcus was defiantly my favorite Volturi brother.

My heart swelled with joy and part of me wished that Jasper was here to feel them, to make up for all of the shit that I had put him through. But I wouldn't want my brother in danger, the poor man must be a wreck at home without Alice, especially if he knew that she was here. Again I thought of what the consequences of not surviving this ordeal would be, but not just for Bella and I this time. What about the rest of the family? They would be devastated. And Esme, my poor mother, in her life she had had seven children, including Bella and her human baby, and at the end of this she would have lost four of them, no doubt she would soon loose Jasper too if Alice were to die, so then that made five. I knew Jasper well enough to know that he would no doubt 'pull an Edward', as I was sure Emmett would dub this should we see them again. I had no doubt that Jasper would succeed where I had failed. Jasper would attack them as soon as they refused to kill him, Jasper would be sure to get his way.

I shook myself from those thoughts, not wanting the mental image of my brother getting killed as a result of my actions, or at all. Caius had moved to one of the seats and Marcus was touching hands with Aro, who was reading his thoughts. Aro, too, was surprised at the bond in mine and Bella's relationship. He knew that I loved her like any vampire did, though Aro didn't not understand how or why, but what shocked the vampire the most was that Bella felt the same way for me. I grinned in spite of myself.

_Alas! The real Edward is coming to play! Now tell me what's got that grin on your face! _Alice told me in her thought.

_The bond is stronger than mine!_ Aro wasn't exactly happy about that. I snorted. Alice looked at me.

_Tell me already brother._

"Thankyou, Marcus. That's quite interesting." Marcus nodded, went back to thinking about the dead mate and went to sit on a chair. I almost snorted again at the fact that they had body guards that followed them round even in their own house when they clearly outnumbered the guests. "Amazing, absolutely amazing." Alice was beyond pissed now. Sometimes I wondered is God gave her that gift because he got sick of her constant 'I wanna know what's going on' complaining.

"Marcus sees relationships, he's surprised by the intensity of ours." Let her make what she wants of that, she wouldn't be wrong anyways. He was surprised by mine and Alice's, and Alice's and Bella's, but in awe of mine and Bella's.

Again Aro noticed us. "So convenient. It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you." I wasn't at all surprised.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now. How can you stand so close to her like that?" _Because I love her old man, you might wanna try it sometime._

I didn't say that though. "It's not without effort."

"But still –_ la tua cantante!_ What a waste!" I almost growled. How dare this vampire call me not killing my mate a waste!

Remain calm, you must remain calm, for Bella.

I chuckled once, trying to sound calm. " I look at it as more of a price."

"A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like that myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

Aro didn't need to finish. "Waste it." If only this fool knew.

Aro laughed when thinking about how protective I was about human life and how this reminded him of Carlisle. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him – only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle out shines me in many other ways as well." Carlisle would never almost kill his mate, Carlisle was a better man than me, a better mate than me.

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self control of all things, but you put Carlisle to shame."

"Hardly." I was barley able to see the connection, now more so than ever. And I was sick of waiting, Aro was drawing this out and I wanted to know what we were facing.

"I am gratified by his success." Aro said pleasantly. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surmised by how it…_pleases_ me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

_No you're not, you're happy that he's alive, but you're a spiteful old man. You are concerned about what we could do to you._

When did I become this sarcastic, I swear that I never used to be, not to this extreme at lest.

"But you restraint! I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against such a siren call, not just once but again and again – " It's called love. That's why. "if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed."

I could feel my anger building, why was Aro drawing this out? Nobody was making any set decisions that affected us, and Alice's visions were foggy. I had a feeling that they were doing this on purpose.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty." I tensed, ready to protect my mate.

"Don't be disturbed," How could I not? "I mean her no harm. But I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular. May I?" Aro was staring at Bella with bright eyes and a lifted hand.

"Ask _her._" I said.

"Of curse, how rude of me! Bella, I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent – so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try – to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

Bella and I looked at each other, her with terror in her eyes and me with encouragement. I didn't think that she had much of a choice on this matter but wanted to at least make her think that she did. I nodded, trying to be the supportive boyfriend for her that I had failed at being lately, and she turned back to Aro and raised her hand. She was trembling. Aro came over and took her hand.

_Yes, now, lets see. Hmmmm, nothing yet, maybe I just need to…. Why…. But …._

Aro froze. Then smiled.

"So very interesting." _Hmmmm. _I couldn't help but be a little smug, and full of pride, at the fact that my _human_ mate that everybody looked down on could beat Aro.

"A first, I wonder if she is immune to our other gifts…Jane dear?"

"No!" I snarled, before I even knew what I was doing. Alice tried to stop me but I shook her of. How _dare_ they even think about trying to do that to my mate! I would kill them before she was inflicted to that!

"Yes master?" Jane's childlike voice twinkled.

She was looking forward to this. That little bitch wanted to hurt Bella, she wanted to laugh as she screamed. The images in her head were enough to make me want to attack her, but I didn't, not yet. I couldn't stop snarling.

"I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella was immune to you."

Jane turned to us and I launched at her. I barely even heard Alice's cry of "Don't!". I just wanted to get to Jane, my instincts were screaming at me to stop the girl. But then I was on the ground, and they were just screaming.

I felt like I was burning, like I had been bitten again and I was confused. How were they doing this! Then I realized what had happened. Jane was doing this, and Bella could see.

_Don't scream, for Bella, she can not know how you feel. _

But I could hear her shocked "Stop!" and I could see as she struggled in my sisters eyes. And I knew that she knew how much this hurt, no matter how much I tried to hide.

But then the pain stopped. Bella was quiet and I was still.

And then Jane turned to Bella.


	4. Chapter 4

But then the pain stopped. Bella was quiet and I was still.

And then Jane turned to Bella.

Bella was still struggling in Alice's arms, and I wondered if she noticed.

"He's fine." Alice whispered to Bella. _Little help Edward, get up so that she knows that you are alright! _Alice thought at me. Realizing that I was still on the ground, I sprang up, hoping to get to Bella before anything else could go wrong.

Jane had turned her thoughts to Bella, she was focusing on causing Bella as much pain as possible. She wondered if she would be able to get her to become unconscious. She almost never got to test her gift on humans, she always got to thirsty to play with them when Heidi brought them food.

No! Bella could not go through that! I stared at her, sure that she was about to collapse with the pain, but her frightened eyes met mine, no pain in them, just concern, concern for me. I looked to Jane, just to be sure that I was still reading the right mind, and saw that she was just as shocked as I was, though were she was angry about her gift not working, I was grateful.

I went to Bella's side, watching as she shrank away from Jane's angry gaze. After touching Alice's arm, she released Bella and I took her into my arms, missing her warmth.

"Ha,ha,ha." Aro laughed. "This is wonderful!" I was starting to agree with him, until I realized what the ancient vampire meant. Aro thought that this was wonderful because Bella would more than likely have a gift when she was changed. Whilst I had already thought this over, I had hoped to keep any other vampire apart from my family unaware of this fact, or of Bella's presence in my life at all really. But that plan had not worked, though none of my plans seemed to work these days. Now Aro wanted her.

Jane leaned forward, prepared to attack, wanting to make Bella feel some sort of pain no matter what she had to do. She was also put out that the first person that she had encountered that had been able to thwart her gift had been a human.

"Don't be put out dear one," Aro put a hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her. Aro knew how volatile that Jane could get and did not want any trouble just yet. "She confounds us all." Aro was still intrigued, but not just about me anymore, he wanted the lot of us, even Jasper. I could see what Aro wanted in his mind, the four of us wearing dark gray cloaks, our eyes all blood red. I shuddered.

"Ha,ha,ha." _So interesting. _"You are very brave, Edward, to endure in silence. I asked Jane to do that to me once – just out of curiosity." Aro admired my resolve to keep the ones that I was loyal to out of harm's way, to keep them safe. He imagined what I would go through to protect him if I was just as loyal. "So what do we do with you know?" Aro sighed.

I stiffened, as did Alice, and I could feel Bella's heart beat pick up. This was the bit that was had all been waiting for.

"I do not suppose that there is any chance that you have changed your mind? Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company." I hesitated in answering. If I said yes, Aro might let Bella go. But I knew that that would not likely happen, and by staying with these monsters I would be turning my back on everyone and everything that I cherished and loved. But still, how to say no when I knew that these people could kill us?

"I'd…." _Come Edward, we could offer you so much._ Aro thought.

"Rather…." _If they say no, then surely Aro will let us attack. _Jane.

"Not." _Such a shame. _Aro thought.

"Alice? Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?" Aro was still eager, still hopeful.

"No, thankyou." Alice would never voluntarily leave the family, she loved us too much, and she would never join these monsters.

"And you Bella?" I barely restrained my growl. But then a sickening thought hit me. What if Bella said yes? She had wanted to be a vampire, or at least she thought that she did. What if she still did, what if she thought that this was a way to get what she wanted, even if she had to join the monsters?

Apparently, Caius shared my distaste at the idea of Bella joining the Volturi. "What?" Caius demanded, stunned.

"Caius, surely you see the potential, I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

_Was I honestly just compared to a human?_

_What! That little girl is nothing like me! How could Aro even think that – _

It was safe to say that both of the twins found themselves very offended by the comparison, and quite frankly I did to. Bella would never be like the two of them.

Could feel a growl building in my chest, Aro was so determined to keep Bella, more than he wanted me almost. He was desperate for her, though he hid this well. But I could feel my defensive and protective nature start to get he better of me. Bella was _my_ mate and I had just gotten her back and there was no way that I was going to allow this monster to take her from me.

"No, thankyou." I heard Bella speak, and my growl stopped immediately. I was stunned by how relieved I was, how grateful, that she had said no to them. That she would be leaving this place with me.

"That is unfortunate. Such a waste." Those were the words that Aro had said to me, why they would not dispose of me. But I feared that this time, they would be prepared to 'be wasteful'.

"Join of die," I hissed, unable to restrain my anger anymore. "is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this_ room. So much for your laws." Justice my ass.

"Of course not." Aro blinked, his mind momentarily going blank before starting back up at one hundred miles per hour, speaking rapidly in Latin. I could not tell if this astonishment was real or not. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro." Caius hissed again. "The law claims them." _Would Aro really let them go, does he not see how they have broken the rules?_

"How so?" I demanded. Caius pointed at Bella, the ancients mind swirling with two types of bloodlust. Caius was thirsty for her, but more than that, Caius wanted to see us disposed of. We were a threat. "She knows too much, You have exposed our secretes."

And that was where they had us, I very much doubted that the fact that we were not the ones to tell Bella would be reassuring to them, they would still think that we had broken the law but not killing Bella once we knew that she was a threat to the secret. "There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well." I reminded them, looking for anyway that I could find a loophole.

Caius smiled, thinking that I had trapped myself. "Yes, but when they are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not your plan for this one. If she betrays our secretes, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not." Caius scoffed, remembering when I had come earlier, distraught over my mates supposed death.

"I would not – " Bella began, but upon noticing Caius' glare, stopped.

"Nor do you intent to make her one of us, therefore, she is a vulnerability. Though it is true, for this, only her life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish." Caius already knew what my reaction to that would be, and that I would never leave her here. I bared my teeth at the ancient, furious at what was being implied. He was trying to _kill _my mate. "That's what I thought." Caius, as well as some of the others were eager now. None of them thought that Aro would be able to argue with this.

"Unless…." Aro was not pleased about how the conversation was gone. Aro was smart enough to know that the more that they pissed me off and threatened my mate, the less likely I was to agree to staying with them. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality."

I froze. Was this really the only way to get all of us out of here alive?

But if I agreed to this, I would be bound. They would check, not right away, but still, they would. And when they found that Bella was still a human they would kill the lot of us. But what if I did change her? I would get to keep her forever, but would be giving into my darkest desire.

"And if I do?"

Aro smiled, joyful that I was starting to co-operate. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend Carlisle. But I am afraid that you would have to mean it." Aro raised his hand.

I had not thought about this. Aro would see that I did not want to change her, would see all the ways that I had thought that I could escape them, hid Bella from the monsters.

Caius was happy, with thoughts along the same track as mine.

But Bella was the real issue here. I wanted her like this, but could not stand to risk her soul. But did she even still want this? I stared into her eyes, and all that I could see was fear, and…..love?

"Mean it. Please." She whispered to me, asking me to give her what she had thought that she wanted. But did she still want to be like this, or did she just want to leave alive. Did she know that she could leave me after we got to the States, and she could avoid the Volturi? Would she do that? I would not stop her. To be separated from her again would be torturous, but this time my absence would without a doubt save her from one of her enemies.

Whilst I was thinking about this, I had not heard Alice's plan. She stepped forward before I could stop her. But maybe Aro hearing her thoughts was safer.

Aro was ecstatic.

Aro had seen through my mind how Alice's visions worked, but to be able to see them through her was an amazing experience.

Aro touched her hand, and I saw as Alice woke up, her first vision, her first hunt. Aro sped through her life, knowing that he could come back to re study the images later. I saw as Aro saw Alice's first vision of Bella as a vampire, and the images that she had seen of Bella since. Bella and I together, at the meadow, at her house, spending countless days together, my decision to leave, the affect on Bella, though the images got blurry. Then the conversation on the plane, Alice agreeing to change Bella, and Bella's obvious enthusiasm. Alice's visions of the possible outcomes of the situation, and the image of Bella and I running through the forest, the both of us vampires. She had obviously just seen this as she decided to agree to change Bella.

"Ha,ha,ha. That was fascinating!" Aro exclaimed, excited.

"I am glad that you enjoyed it."

"To see the things that you have seen – especially the one that have not happened yet!"

"But that will."

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem." In Aro's mind, I could see nothing but the truth. He really meant what he was saying, there was no deceptive plans under with carefully guarded thoughts. I was confused. Did Aro not realize, or remember, that Alice's visions were subjective? Did he not consider the fact that as soon as one of us changed our minds, namely, me, that the vision or Bella getting changed was not happen?

_That's what you said at first,_ a voice in the back of my head reminded me, _but no matter what you did, even after you left, Alice still saw Bella changing._

I almost sighed in frustration, my mind swirling in endless circles.

I snapped back to the present, listening as Aro placated Caius. "Besides, I'm so terrible curious to see how Bella turns out."

In my arms, I could feel Bella tensing, her muscles locking and her body shrinking into my arms, as if trying to protect herself.

What was wrong? Was she afraid of Aro's gaze, or was she changing her mind about changing?

"Than are we free to go now?" I asked, desperate to get her out of the presence of these monsters.

"Yes, yes. But please visit again." _I will do everything to avoid doing so. _I thought. "It's been absolutely enthralling."

"And we will visit you as well." That was something to avoid even more, who knew how many would die when the Volturi came to Forks.

In Caius' mind, I could see visions of Jane and her cohort destroying my family, torturing my Bella and finally decapitating me. My jaw clenched.

_She smells so good, I want her so much. _Felix groaned from the thirst that he felt and the restraint that it took not to hunt.

"Ah, Felix. Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." At Aro's words, I searched for Heidi's mind. Aro was right, she was close and she had a bunch of humans with her that, no doubt, wouldn't survive the next half an hour. If we did not leave soon, one of them could catch Bella's scent and try to attack her, or, possibly even worse, Bella would see the humans before they were killed, hear their screams. That was not something that I wanted her to have o endure.

"Hmm. In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"Yes," Aro agreed. Aro was focusing less on us and more on the sounds that were starting to come from the hallway. "That's a good idea. Accidents do happen. Please want below until after dark, though, if you don't mind."

"Of course." I said, flinching as I felt Bella cringe into my side. I could relate to what she was thinking, I did not want to sty here any longer than necessary either.

"And here," Aro motioned to Felix, who somehow knew what was going to happen. Felix groaned internally, and when I saw what was going to happen in his mind I copied the sentiments. Felix was angry that he would be giving his cloak to somebody like me, I was just upset that I would have to wear one at all. This would not help Bella's mood.

"Take this. You're a little conspicuous."

Grumbling internally I put on the cloak but left the hood down, I didn't have to read Aro mind to know his thoughts about me wearing the cloak. "It looks good on you."

I chuckled, annoyed, then broke off when I heard the voices in the hallway. "Thankyou Aro, we'll wait below."

"Goodbye, young friends."

"Let's go." I squeezed Bella's arm gently and the three of us started to go.

My sister, my love and I followed Demetri, and I tried to silently urge Bella to walk faster as I heard the thoughts of the other humans get closer to us. I saw with Alice as the vision of the humans flashed through her mind.

"Not fast enough." She muttered. Bella's heart rate increased and her head snapped to Alice so fast that I thought that she might get whiplash. It was then that I assume that she heard the voices for the first time. They would just be a babble to her, but Alice and I could hear every word.

"Look at that painting! It looks so old! So glorious!"

"You can see the Tuscan influence,"

"Well Obviously."

"Well this is unusual."

"So medieval."

The crowd, led by Heidi, came down the same hallway that we were at. Bella, Alice and I pressed up against the wall. Aro welcomed the new comers to Volterra and I tried to block out the voices and the thoughts, not wanting to hear the voices of the soon-to-be-dead. I had more than enough of those.

I looked at Bella and felt my heart swell with sympathy as I saw the fear and understanding in her eyes. My Bella was smart, she knew what these people were here for. I watched as her wide eyes stayed trained on a woman with her Rosary, with tears welling up.

This was wrong, the Angel shouldn't have to see this, shouldn't have to have this memory. And again, this was all my fault. Sighing, I gently pulled her into my arms and put her head against my chest. As soon as there was a gap, I pulled her through to the end of the hallway ad hoped that Alice was following.

I hoped that I would be able to get there fast enough, hoping that the thick doors would be enough to block the screams.

For the first time in a very long time, I was not fast enough.

**Read and Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, so, feeling really bad about all of this, but I won't be updating anymore. I'm just over Twilight, the whole thing kind of irritates me now.

I hate to do this because I really love writing and had so many ideas for my stories, particularly The New Boy. On that note, if anybody is interested in 'adopting' any of my stories, send me a pm and I will talk to you about it. You will be sent all of the single chapter files, and all of my notes for possible ideas for the story and for sequels.

Until next time,


End file.
